wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sabrina Vega
Manhattan, New York, USA |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 1 in. |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2009-2013 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = GAGE Dynamic Gymnastics (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Al Fong & Armine Barutyan Fong Sorin Cepoi & Teodora Ungureanu (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = @SabrinaVega95 |Row 9 title = College team |Row 9 info = Georgia Gym Dogs}}Sabrina Vega (born May 24, 1995) is a retired American gymnast from Carmel, New York. She trained at Great American Gymnastics Express in Missouri, where's she's coached by Al Fong. Prior to this move in late 2012, she trained at Dynamic Gymnastics in New York under Sorin Cepoi and Teodora Ungureanu. She is a 2011 World team Champion and former United States Senior National Team member. She is of Dominican and Puerto Rican descent. Junior Career 2009 In 2009, Sabrina competed at the United States Junior National Championships in Dallas, Texas. She won gold on the floor exercise, bronze on balance beam, and finished fourth in the all-around. She competed at the 2009 Junior Pan American Games in Aracaju, Brazil where she helped the United States team win the gold medal. She won silvers in the all-around and on uneven bars behind teammate Kyla Ross. Senior Career 2011 In her first major meet as a senior, Vega placed third in the all-around (56.85) at the 2011 CoverGirl Classic on July 23 in Chicago, IL. She captured second place on floor (14.25) and finished fourth on vault (14.6). In August, Vega placed fifth all-around at the 2011 U.S. National Championships in St. Paul, Minnesota, with a two-night score of 112.05. Vega earned fourth place on floor exercise (28.9) and fifth place on beam (28.85). Vega was named to the American team for the World Championships in Tokyo, Japan. She competed on bars and balance beam in the team final, which helped the US win the team gold medal. 2012 Vega competed at the Secret US Classic in May. She placed fourth in the all-around and tied for third on floor exercise with Gabby Douglas. Vega competed at the Visa Championships, where she performed in the all-around. She posted a decent beam score on day one. She continued to perform well on day two, and tied for seventh, qualifying for the Olympic trials. She also placed tenth on uneven bars, eighth on balance beam, and seventh on floor exercise. Vega performed fairly well at Olympic Trials, but was not selected to the team. On July 12th, Vega announced she would keep competing in elite gymnastics, in hopes of making the 2016 Olympic Team. Vega participated in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. After the tour, Vega left her old gym, Dynamic Gymnastics, to train alongside fellow National team members Sarah Finnegan and Brenna Dowell at Great American Gymnastics Express in Missouri. 2015 After almost a year of recovering from injuries, Vega attended the November national team training camp. However, she was not added to the national team. Her return to elite competition came at the U.S. Classic, where she only competed on beam and floor, placing fourteenth and eleventh, respectively. In October, she announced her retirement from elite gymnastics and that she had signed with the University of Georgia.retirement, Georgia Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2012 - "Earth" by Rene Dupere References